Killa Hakan
Killa Hakan Three, two, one, zero Başladı countdown, sona kalan hero Köpürürsün blup, blub, blup Burası merkez Fight Kulüp 1: Killa Hakan Kalp, k*n, damar, damar Surata şamar, yanar, yakar Kaşları çatık bakar, bakar Farkında olmadan takar, akar Yaşadığın yer bir karanlık mağara Kurtaramaz seni kimse atsan da nara Buz gibi fresh akar nehir Gece sessiz, duman altı olmuş şehir Tercihim Gl*ck s*lah ya da p*mpgun Arabanı tararım, akıllara zararım Kırmızı, mavi, Killa, kara Renkler colors, sav*ş, para Hastadır ruhlar tehlikeli yapı Tehlikeli kapı, rahatsız hasta Aranıyorum her yerde kırmızı bültenle Peşimdeler hem de, Fahndung grasta Bilmediğin işlere karışma bak, yakarım İlk önce ben bi' ortama bakarım Silah pa-pa-pa p*tlar, yakarım Çift s*lahla ta-ta-ta tararım Benim ortamım serttir ama merttir P*ç p*ştların da başına derttir Seri saldırılarım atak ataklar Sokakta puslar batak, batak var Durmak yok bizde cenkten cenke Blood in Blood out, G*ng'den G*ng'e Benim yaşadığım yerde sen üşürsün, titrersin Girersin şoktan renkten renge Parayı bulan değişiyo'muş be kanka Sizde öyle olabilir ama bizdeki punker Killa destek verirse kafa tutar tanka Killa destek verirse kafa tutar tanka 2: Ceza Geri dönmek yok yatıya kalın Geçmişe takılı kalıyo' kafası kalın Anonim esere atıyo'sun imzanı ve Pişirip yiyiveriyo'sun gene haramı Başarısızlığını, başkasına yükleyip de Yol yürüyenin karnı hep tok Maduru en iyi oynayana kanıyo' kerizlerin alayı Bak harbi jackpot Oyna tek top, bu rap o tekno Push the tempo, p*şta kempo Geldi mentor, elini çek, sesini kes Konuşuyoruz ve çalıyo' bando Aşıramento ediyo'sunuz her şeyi Ve biz bunu görüyoruz sıfatı GameBoy sen lafını ağzına tıkadı Rude boy ben eledim alayını gerisi tam top ten Ve de bu gidişi bi' durdursak mı ne Ya da git arabanı vurdur sen yine Rap'ini bol koy, çağırıyo' rock ile roll Wannabe cowboy konuşuyo babana sor Bakalak ol katana vurdu kafana kakalak ol Bu manifestom, adını koy Sen adımı at, atına bin ve git Şans binde bir bile değil senin için bu hakikat Birini bul ve madik at Kafanızdaki bir film: Amerika Keçi inadıma denk yok bi' patika Sen hiç korkma olurum bodyguard Karalama başlat ay, ay Gene sıra bana gelmiş vay, vay Yarınını, dününü, gününü, bugününü Kötü günü, dünü unutana ise bye, bye 3: Ezhel 06 başkent 36 Kreuzberg Aynı gün hem selfie Hem polislere poz ver Dişlerim kırık, kalbimde yaralar "Dert biraz ara ver" desem de paralar Sertleştirir seni her çile Çalış dersini çünkü dönebilir her şey tersine Düz yol bile merdiven amk derdine dünya Kimin bilemem bunu ben bile Sağım dolu puşt, solum dolu puşt hep Olun tuzla buz, ben olunca Nus-ret Sokağımda dur'caksan kurallara uy (eh) Kardeşlere selam, abilere respect On fleek hep, ama yapamam nispet DJ çalar bizi olduk istek İstanbul sokakları kadar işlek Ceplerimin içi hayaller ve tiftik Solum, sağım, önüm, arkam deli Parça pinçik bölük karakterim Akrepleri kovar yelkovanlar Hızla geçer zaman her saatte Mücadele, mücadele yine Soluklan, güç al gerektiğinde Yanar içim her salaklığımda Batar ruhum sokak bataklığında Bir, iki liranın peşindeysen git “Tamam“ dedim, yeterince eğlendik Ben Neyzen Tevfik Gibi çektim kafaları ayık olsan bile her yer trip Yandı gönlüm, geldim, gördüm, yendim Gömdüm resmen aynı Tyler Durden N'olcak olsan sanki hayli zengin Tek bir anda kaydı gitti şeklin 4: Ben Fero Berlin sert, abiler mert İstanbul, Ankara, İzmir'den geldik Bir bir fert, şimdi bittin sen Dört kurşun, otuz altı merkezden Kreuzberg farklıdır herkesten (yes) Destek var bize her sesten (ses) Killa Hakan, Ceza, Ben Fero, Ezhel Los, gez Türkei, hadi hop ses ver (ver) Sona kalan hero, bendim zero Artık hedefler private Heelo Bitti bu defter, level up, we go Kotti'de yürü ama geri bak kim o Kotti vous, yeah, Yoki-Toki hood, yeah Burada gerçek gero, herkes beton Çok iyi, good, yeah, vuh Etsene bol ye (ye) Mercedes kolye (ye) Herkese iyi davran biladerim yoksa her şutta gol ye (brrreh) Kurda kuşa ol yem (wooh) Birisine ol yem (yem) Burda ne kurdu ne kuzusu var Panter ol gang (thirty six) Eski okul Gangsta'lardan enerjim tam (wooh) Her an ilham veren onca insan Abilerin abisidir baba, Killa Hakan (wooh) Seco kardeş, Ceza abi ver feyz (feyz) Kategori:Şarkı Sözleri